The Next Step
by ILoveSawyer18
Summary: This story is taking place after Exodus part 2..It is mainly about Shannon and Sayid but has a few familiar characters.
1. Default Chapter

**This is taken place after Exodus pt. 2...It is mainly about Shannon and Sayid so it is right after the hug between Shannon and Sayid..**

The night seemed to drag on too long..The others were on their way and the survivors were going to hide in a big hatch that had who knows what in it..Everyone was nervous...Shannon was extra nervous...Sayid was off in the jungle trying to get Claire's baby back..Shannon had so many emotions going on..Her brother had just been killed, the others were coming, her boyfriend was off on a rescue mission and not to mention that he stopped her from killing her brother's murderer..

She understood why Sayid had stopped her, but she could not help the fact that she was mad about it...Even though she had a bunch of thoughts running through her head, they all seemed to go away at the thought of losing Sayid...He had left so fast..She did not even get to say good bye or good luck...or...'I will miss you.'

It was real late when Shannon finally saw Charlie..He was with Claire and the other survivors..Charlie had kept his word; baby Aaron was back with his mother..Shannon looked at the baby cradled in Claire's arms and quickly glanced around to find Sayid..'Was he hurt?' she wondered. Just then she noticed Sayid washing his face in the pond near the caves. She pushed through the other survivors and ran towards Sayid...She opened her arms and ran right into his..Sayid held Shannon while he closed his eyes and Shannon held on to him, relieved that he was safe.

Sayid pulled away to look Shannon in the eyes, "What was that for?" he asked as he smiled her way...Sayid was glad that she hugged him..He thought she hated him for what happened with Locke..Shannon looked at Sayid and said, "Just hold me...please.." Sayid continued to hold Shannon until they were interrupted at the cave..."Ok, everyone..The good news is, the hatch is opened...The bad news is...we have no way of getting in it," Jack said in his usual leader voice..Cries of "what?" and scared looks filled the faces of the other survivors.

"So what are we gonna do?" yelled Charlie..."Look...we will think of something," Jack replied trying to calm everyone down.."WHAT? What are you gonna think of?" Charlie yelled back..."Charlie...just please...calm down...everyone just..calm down," Jack said trying to reassure everyone...

"There is no need to hide anymore," said a very familiar voice coming from the trees..It was Danielle..."Look...just over the Horizon...The smoke...it has stopped...The others have gone back to where they came from," Danielle said..The other survivors turned to where the smoke was coming from before...She was right..The smoke had stopped...But why? Were they really safe? What the survivors did not know was that somewhere in the ocean, a few minutes before, Walt had been taken...The others did come...Just not for any of them..


	2. The Next Step part 2

"Don't believe her! She is a nutter!" Charlie yelled out..Jack rolled his eyes..He was getting a little tired of Charlie's outburts.."Danielle...How do you know they aren't coming anymore?" Jack asked...Danielle looked at Jack and said, "Years ago..right after they took my Alex..the black smoke just stopped...And I never saw it or the others again...until today...You don't have to believe me...but you should." Danielle than returned back to the jungle..

A sigh of relief filled the camp..This was going to be one night where they could all sleep without being killed, kidnapped, or tortured..Even though everything seemed to be safe, Shannon was still a little worried...Boone's death really made her start thinking about her own life..She did not want to die..She was scared to die..Sayid could tell that Shannon seemed a little nervous.."Shannon, are you ok?" Sayid asked.."I'm just a little shaky...thats all," Shannon replied..."Don't worry,Shannon..I will not let anything happen to you," Sayid said to Shannon...Shannon smiled..."Thanks," she said..Shannon layed down on some rocks next to Sayid and closed her eyes..Sayid kissed her on her forehead and covered her with a blanket..Sayid had no intention of sleeping..He made a promise to look out for Shannon and that is what he would do.

Shannon awoke the next morning with a back ache from the rocks, and to Sayid staring at her.."Good morning," he said as Shannon let out a yawn.."What time did you wake up?" Shannon asked..."I have been up all night," replied Sayid..Shannon's eyes lit up and a big smile emerged on her face.."Sayid! Why did you stay up all night?" she asked..Sayid started to play with Shannon's hair and said, "I told you I would look out for you." Shannon smiled even more..It was rare that Shannon would be smiling that early in the morning, and even more rare that a man would care about her this much..."Sayid..you should sleep..I am fine now," Shannon said sounding concerned.."Shannon, I was a soldier..I don't need to sleep," replied Sayid.."Everyone needs to sleep," Shannon chimed in..."Come on..Just take a little nap."

Sayid smiled..He was starting to realize the effect this beautiful woman was having on him..."Alright...just a small nap," Sayid said without any hesitation...Shannon kissed Sayid and covered him with a blanket...She was starting to realize the effect that this handsome man was having on her.


	3. The Next Step part 3

While Shannon was surprised to find out how much of an effect Sayid was having on her, Charlie was getting a surprise of his own..."Charlie...I think we should spend some time apart," Claire said as she was changing baby Aaron's diaper..Charlie was stunned and hurt, "But...but why? I just risked my life to save Aaron." Claire continued to change Aaron's diaper, "Well...I just think that we are getting too serious...and it's not good for Aaron...You aren't his father,Charlie.." Charlie's eyes widened.. Why was she saying this?

"Claire...I don't understand..I'm not trying to be Aaron's father..I just want to help," Charlie said in a very sad way...Claire began to grow angry and said, "Charlie, I cannot explain it...But I need you to leave me and my baby alone...I don't need any help...I have to raise this baby myself." Claire picked up Aaron and walked away..Charlie was hurt...real hurt...Why was she doing this? Whenever Charlie had been upset before, he would snort heroin...He happened to have some in his back pocket...He had taken it when him and Sayid were trying to get Aaron back...Charlie reached into his back pocket and pulled out the heroin...he wasn't sure what to do...

Charlie thought about it for a while and decided not to use...Just as he was about to throw the heroin away, he saw Claire, little Aaron, and Jack hanging out..Charlie grew angry and sad all over again...He ran into the jungle, opened up the bag, and snorted...The high was instant..It was that old familiar feeling on being back on the road with his One Hit Wonder band, Drive Shaft..."Only one time," Charle thought, "Just one time." Charlie swaggered back on to the beach when he saw Shannon washing some clothes..

If Claire was going to make Charlie jealous, than so would Charlie..he did not care that Shannon was with Sayid..Not to mention the fact that he was not thinking straight...Shannon was washing her clothes but she would surely be surprised when Charlie approached her..


	4. The Next Step part 4

Shannon was spending her day washing her and Sayid's clothes...She figured that a man like Sayid probably had no clue how to wash clothes..He was a manly man..Shannon also wanted to do something nice for him..Sayid was always doing nice things for her, and the fact that he stayed up all night to make sure nothing happened to her, was the icing on the cake.

Shannon had not really hung out with anyone on the island except for Sayid and her brother..Especially lately, because of Boone's death, she had either been with Sayid or alone..So she thought it was a little strange when she saw Charlie heading her way..."Hey Charlie," Shannon said while she hung her wet clothes on a line.."Hey lovely," Charlie slurred as he wobbled over to Shannon...Shannon looked confused,'lovely?' she thought...

Charlie's words seemed to be more and more slurred every time he talked..."You know...I always liked you, Shan Shan," Charlie said as he made his way closer to Shannon...The last time someone called Shannon, 'Shan Shan' was when Boone pushed her down on her 11th birthday.."Heh...thanks,Charlie," Shannon said giving a half smile...Charlie moved closer and started playing with the hair on Shannon's face..

What was he thinking? Only Sayid was allowed to do that..Charlie became even harder to understand when he slurred, "You know...When Boone died..I really..I really wanted to come up and hold you...and just...sing all your troubles away..no lie..I mean it..no lie...my goodness...you are so hot..." Charlie leaned in for a kiss while Shannon gave a disturbed look...Shannon quickly pushed Charlie away and yelled, "Charlie! What the hell are you doing!" Charlie grew angry, backed away and said, "You know what you are? You are a tease...that's right...a bloody tease! No one would like you if it weren't for your good looks...pfft...a bloody joke! Even Sayid knows it..."

Charlie had no clue what he was doing or even saying; he was too high...He turned around and walked away while Shannon stood there with tears in her eyes...She had no clue what she did to make him act that way...Sure, there was that one time when she used him to get a fish..but that was harmless...and he had been nice to her after that...So what made this time different? She could not help but be upset...Was she really a tease? Did everyone hate her? She hated labels...especially when they were used towards her...She felt her stomach squeezing tightly..All of the sudden, the throw up just rose up..she got sick all over the sand...She hated being called a tease and she hated thinking that Sayid thought of her that way..

It wasn't until later on that Sayid woke up...He made his way to the beach to find Shannon..He was in a good mood and wanted to be near her..He knew she would add to the mood he was in...As soon as he stepped on to the warm sand he noticed her...She was sitting on the sand watching the ocean, her hair was pulled back, and she was wearing no makeup...But she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen...He quickly approached Shannon and sat down right next to her, laying his arms out in back of him..It was obvious how comfortable he was with her...Shannon just sat, staring at the ocean with her head resting on her knees..."Sayid...what do you think of me?" Shannon asked in a very serious tone...Sayid laughed a little, "What do you mean?" he asked...Shannon looked down towards the sand and replayed what Charlie said to her in her head, "Do you think...do you think I'm a tease?"

Sayid was stunned...he did not know where this was coming from...He shook his head, and confusingly said, "Shannon...no...why would you think that?" Shannon's eyes started to fill with water but she tried to hide it from Sayid..."Um...no reason..nevermind..it's not important," she said as she secretly wiped the tear off her cheek...Sayid was not fooled though, he could always tell when she was upset..It did not matter how long he had spent in the Republican Guard..it did not matter how good he was at telling who was lieing or not..Shannon was just a bad liar...and when you really care about someone, it is much easier to tell between real feelings and fake ones..

"Shannon...what is wrong? You can tell me.."...Shannon tried to appear happy, she was even able to muster up a smile..."Nothing, Sayid...everything is fine," she replied...But it was not fine..Shannon wanted to tell him so badly..She wanted him to make things all better..she wanted him to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be ok...but she could not..Shannon felt that Charlie was right...She thought that she did not deserve Sayid..and if she told him, he would get angry with Charlie and take up for Shannon...he would deny that she was a tease...

Sure, the typical girl would love her boyfriend to do that..but Shannon was not the typical girl..She felt that she deserved every bad thing that happened to her..Sayid played with Shannon's hair and kissed her on her forehead...She smiled on the outside...but on the inside...she was crying...


	5. The Next Step part 5

Later that day, Charlie's high was wearing off..He had promised himself that he would not use anymore..'Just one time,' he remembered...He had stopped before with Locke's help and he could stop again...But this time was much different than the last...Locke was off trying to get inside the hatch, and Claire did not want to be around him...He was alone...Not to mention the fact that there was a whole plane load of heroin just screaming out to him...He decided to use again..'This is the last time,' he thought in his head...

Charlie went to the same spot he had used before..No one saw him before so he figured he was safe..Just as soon as he sniffed a familiar Australian voice called out his name..."Charlie?" Claire called to Charlie, who's back was facing her..."Uh..just a minute," Charlie said as he sniffed the remaining heroin on his nose and wiped his mouth..he had no clue what to do with the heroin so he dropped it on the ground and turned around...His eyes were blood shot and he looked like a mess; Claire could tell something was wrong.."Charlie? Charlie...are you ok?" Claire asked as she looked at Charlie..."Oh yeah..fine..fine...I'm fine," Charlie replied as he wiped his nose some more...Claire could tell something was up.."Charlie? are you high?" she asked...Charlie was worried, but he tried to hide it...What he could not hide was the sweat running down his face and the redness in his eyes.."What? Do you bloody know me? I am a bloody ROCK GOD...I don't need to get high..." Charlie yelled...Claire looked hurt...she was going to tell Charlie all about the psychic and what he had told her..but not anymore..."Nevermind,Charlie," Claire said as she walked away..."You'll be back!" Charlie screamed...

Sayid was walking back from the caves where he had just walked Shannon so she could take a shower..He noticed the commotion on the beach between Charlie and Claire so he decided to go see what was up..."Charlie...Charlie! What was that about?" he yelled as he ran across the beach to meet Charlie...Charlie turned around and Sayid knew right away...that Charlie was high..."I don't know..the girl has gone mad ever since her baby was born and taken from that looney bin Danielle," Charlie slurred...Sayid crossed his arms and began to think about where Charlie could have gotten the drugs...He realized quickly where...Sayid rolled his eyes and said, "The plane..the heroin..Charlie..you used it?" Charlie began to laugh uncontrollably..."You are damn right, Curly.." Sayid shook his head and watched Claire walk away in the distance to get baby Aaron from Sun.."Don't you even care about Claire? I saw you..you were willing to die for her yesterday...and now she is 'mad'?" Charlie grew angry and started yelling at Sayid.."Look...do not lecture me about the women in my life...You should be concerned with yours..." Sayid looked at Charlie with angry eyes, "what does that mean?" he asked..."Ask her..." Charlie replied as he walked away...Sayid stood there puzzled..Did Shannon do something that he wasn't aware of? He did not want to think that Shannon would cheat on him and lie to him about it..but what did he really know about her? He had to get to the bottom of it..

Sayid waited for Shannon on the beach when her shower was over...Shannon had not slept in the caves before last night for a while..She hated the area because that is where her brother died...Since the threat of the others was over, she was able to get back to the beach..with Sayid..."Hey!" Shannon said in an exciting tone..There was something about a shower that woke Shannon up completely..maybe it was the fact that they had no hot water...or maybe it wasn't the shower at all making her excited...maybe it was Sayid...she liked the second theory better..This time the roles had been reversed..It was Sayid who was upset and Shannon who was in a good mood..She joined Sayid on the beach where he had joined her earlier..."Whats wrong?" Shannon said as she nudged him with her shoulders...Sayid did not want to beat around the bush...he was going to be blunt...

"Did you sleep with Charlie?" Sayid asked...he could not even look at her..he just stared into the ocean...Shannon's smile quickly faded..."What!" she asked in an annoyed way..."Why on earth would you think that?" Sayid still could not face Shannon..."Charlie said that I should be concerned with you...the way he said it..he just made it seem like something happened between you two..." Shannon started to tear up and became angry..She had never been this hurt and angry all at once..."I cannot believe you!" she screamed as she stood up from the sand..."You think I'm a slut! Huh? Is that it?...I thought you were different.." Sayid still looking into the ocean replied, "You still haven't answered the question..." Shannon shook her head in disbelief..."No! No..I did not sleep with Charlie...he was the one saying things to me!" Shannon turned around and started to run away..But the last sentence that she had said caught Sayid's ear..He quickly got up and ran after her...

"Shannon!" he said as he grabbed her arms.."Get your hands off of me!" Shannon yelled removing her arm from his grasp.."What do you mean Charlie was saying stuff to you?" Sayid asked...Shannon, with tears still in her eyes replied, "Earlier...he was saying all of these awful things to me..and I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would make a big deal about it..but nevermind..it's obvious how you really feel.." Sayid looked at Shannon and knew she was telling the truth..."So nothing happened?" he asked again..."No..." Shannon replied...Shannon turned around and began to run away from Sayid but Sayid quickly caught up with her and grabbed her arm again..."Shannon..wait..I'm...I'm sorry..I should have never believed him..He was high..and I don't know what I was thinking..." Shannon started to cry even more and let Sayid have it..."The fact that you believed someone who you knew was high says it all...You think I'm a slut...an easy lay...just someone fun to hang around...well...I'm not...I actually have feelings, Sayid...and it's obvious that they mean nothing to you.." Shannon turned around and walked away from Sayid...At that moment, Sayid realized that he loved Shannon...He also realized that he had made the biggest mistake of his life...


End file.
